


Zap

by Nununununu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attraction, Don't copy to another site, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Rocket’sgothis act together, of course he fucking has.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Zap

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut for this pairing. It's Thor getting zapped here ;)

Anyone else, Rocket would just go ahead and zap them, laugh while they jumped. Thor, though –

“I’m not going to ask if you’re sure about this, man,” He’s not _uncertain_. It’s just – Thor looks so damn eager, sitting there all puppy-like as he eyes the gadget Rocket’s come up with just for him and Rocket just –

Now the time’s come to it, it’s kind of sinking in a bit. That they’re really doing this. That it might hurt the big guy. That _he_ might hurt him.

“I am happy to press the button myself, dear rabbit, if that would ease your mind,” Thor says this so damn _genuinely_ Rocket can’t help but snarl. And – _dear_ rabbit, that’s a new one. He ought to be biting Thor’s massive hand or something for it, just like he should every time the guy comes out with that original _sweet rabbit_ , and a syrupy something should certainly never go off in Rocket’s chest at the sound of it, just as this new _dear rabbit_ shouldn't feel like those great fingers closing gently around his heart.

“Ain’t going to make you zap yourself,” Rocket makes a show of huffing, rolling his eyes. The gadget is reasonably heavy in his hands, but not so much it’s cumbersome – he made it, after all, and he’s hardly about to make something he’ll look like an idiot toting around.

Heh, the thought of toting it around – of giving Thor a good jab with it whenever he feels like it, along with anyone else who catches his eye – is enough to make Rocket snicker and relax just a fraction.

He’s kind of wound up for another reason too – they’re alone in his room and Thor’s only wearing about a quarter of his usual ton of clothing, Rocket having finished up his invention and nabbed the big guy before bed, and it’s near impossible to ignore Thor’s sheer _physicality_ as he does nothing more exciting than just sit there on Rocket’s narrow bunk, waiting for him to get his act together.

Rocket’s _got_ his act together, of course he fucking has. So anyway, moving on.

“All right, you want this?” Rhetorical question. Thor’s already had his misty-eyed ‘ _I’ve never been able to feel the effect of my own lightning. Or any lightning. Or any kind of electricity_ ’ thing a couple of hours earlier, when he was knocking back some sort of fancy-ass Asgardian golden wine, and Rocket can’t honestly say he’d have reckoned this would be a bad thing – because who exactly wants to get their ass fried by their own power? – except Thor _does_ , apparently.

Curiosity and all that, he supposes. The big guy looks curious, anyway, as he opens up one of those massive hands and holds it out as if providing a target.

“If you will, then,” Thor’s gaze keeps switching from him to the gadget and back again; there’s tension in the set of his shoulders. No, not tension. Anticipation.

“Don’t come crying to me when you hate it,” Last warning. Because Thor isn’t going to _enjoy_ this, surely –

“I won’t hate it,” He says this like a solemn oath, “I swear to you, sweet rabbit –”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” The sincerity does Rocket in every time – he just can’t take it; it makes him want to climb the big guy like a fucking tree and hump one of his immense thighs or something. So in pure self-defence he taps the gadget against Thor’s fingertips, just to give him a taste of the real-close-to-electricity energy ray he’s converted; just enough to make the big guy jump and chuckle a bit, and clue him in to what he’s dealing with. Because –

Well, like he was thinking earlier, Thor’s not anyone else. Rocket would have no hesitation dialling the damn thing up to eleven with someone like Drax or Quill (all right, so Gamora would kill him if he got her, and Nebula – all those metal parts, that would just be mean. And Rocket _is_ mean, but he’s also got plenty of metal parts himself and she’s totally get him back for it. And – fine, all right, she’s not bad. Had enough crap from purple scrotum-chin, hasn’t she. He’s not about to add to it, not that this is something he’s about to ever admit. And of course he’s not about to get Groot. So – Drax or Quill it is. Because they’d jump too, maybe shriek a bit, and Rocket could have a damn good laugh).

Thor doesn’t shriek now, although his fingers do jerk just a little and he murmurs. And for whatever reason Rocket doesn’t feel inclined to laugh. Because that reaction?

Yeah, that’s not pain.

“Again?” Thor says this softly.

“Again,” Rocket’s mouth feels a little dry. He zaps Thor for longer this time, on the meat of the man’s palm, watching those huge fingers twitch and curl, a little shiver going up the man’s wrist.

“Oh,” Thor says equally softly, as Rocket draws the gadget back then shocks him again, still a low current, still not enough to do more than make his fingers spasm like that, “Oh.”

“That a good ‘oh’?” Rocket finds himself searching the big guy’s face. And – Thor’s always so fucking expressive and right now his expression’s saying –

“ _Again_ ,” There’s a sort of dark-eyed hunger there, if Rocket’s not way off the mark; a sort of thrill of discovery, and Thor –

He _does_ like it, doesn’t he.

Rocket might as well turn the gadget around and prod himself in the gut, a bolt of arousal shoots through him hard enough at the thought.

“Sweet rabbit, if you will –”

“Yeah,” Rocket’s voice comes out a little husky, damn it. He shocks Thor on his fingertips, on his wrist, on the inside of the guy’s elbow, watching all the while for any sign of objection, shifting nearer as he does so without entirely noticing – while on another level very _much_ noticing – so he’s standing in the gap between Thor’s knees.

Thor’s not got them _that_ wide open – Rocket would usually bristle at the reminder of just how much smaller he is. But there’s something damn appealing about it when it comes to Thor – of being so close to him, of the openness and expectation writ all over Thor’s face as Rocket switches to the other hand when the big guy holds it out for him.

It doesn’t hurt matters, also, that the position brings him that much closer to everything Thor’s got packing underneath those sweatpants he wears for sleep.

“Gonna turn up the power a little more,” Rocket tells him, although he’s starting to think Thor wouldn’t mind it if he didn’t warn him, and Thor actually sighs – sighs! – in appreciation and smiles one of those stupid heartfelt smiles that never fails to make Rocket’s insides feel like they’ve gone all hot and gooey, like something left out too long in the sun.

“Thank you,” Thor says so damn earnestly and so Rocket gives it to him, gives him a good jab and watches intently as Thor gasps and jolts, laughing a little.

“Feels good?” This just pops out of Rocket’s mouth whether he means to say it or not. Because obviously, given the way he’s reacting –

“It tingles!” One of those massive hands lands between Rocket’s ears, mussing the fur there, and Rocket should go for a sneer and a growl, he _should_ , he should gnaw off the guy’s fucking hand at the wrist, but –

Fucking tingles go down his own spine, as if the top of his skull is directly wired to his cock. And Rocket _knows_ his body is fucked up, knows the bastards who made him took pleasure in screwing him up and over in any way that they could, but this isn’t one of them – he doesn’t think – and it’s only Thor, it’s only ever been damn fucking Thor who can get him itching to rub one out, cock threatening to push insistently at his flight suit, with just the firm friendly scratch of a finger and thumb behind his ears.

“ _Hey_ ,” His dick’s getting rowdy enough that it’s going to be visible if Thor thinks to look down, so Rocket does what he always does when threatened, which is to go for the throat –

Or, in this case, to shove the gadget down between Thor’s legs and zap him –

Fuck, all right, so he chickens out at the last second, damn it –

Right in the gut.

“ _Ah_ ,” Thor jumps and laughs all over again, ass flexing on Rocket’s bunk as if he starts to rise, an involuntary reaction.

“That was going to be your balls,” Rocket informs him, “In case that wasn’t obvious.”

“You can –” Thor almost blurts, an uncharacteristically unmeasured response, and Rocket just has to blink for a second, he’s so beset by gleeful possibility.

“I _can_?” He’s not going to risk asking Thor if the big guy’s _sure_ , although this is what he means, “Because I will.” Because he –

Because he _wants_ to.

“You can,” Thor looks – Thor actually looks kind of shifty, possibility for the first time ever in the guy’s life, but he also still looks so fucking openly eager – even _more_ so, in fact, “You can use the gadget anywhere you want on me, my friend, and at a higher intensity.”

Rocket squints at him, suspicious.

“This is your way of _asking_ me to do that, isn’t it,” Arousal intermingled with hope thumps so hard in his chest he can barely get the words out, “To zap you – you know. Anywhere.”

In answer, Thor pulls off his t-shirt. Looks back at him after, hair sticking up everywhere and all.

“ _Please_ ,” he agrees.

Glee swells inside Rocket until he almost explodes with it. His dick also starts doing its utmost to poke its way out of his suit. Eyeing Thor’s crotch though – yeah, there’s something going on there too, isn’t there.

“Those off too, then,” Nodding at the sweatpants, Rocket waits for the man to back out. Because – “You said anywhere, so I’m going to get you with this thing _anywhere_ , you get it?”

Fair warning once again – if Thor takes those damn pants off, Rocket’s going to shock him right on the fucking _cock_. His own cock leaks what feels like a flood of precome at the thought. Stuff’s a bitch to get out of his suit, but it won’t be the first time.

Now is when Thor laughs again and shakes his head, isn’t it.

“Gladly,” But instead Thor hoists himself up to his feet and yanks the sweatpants down, half hard dick swaying free – because of course the guy goes commando – and Rocket is at _head-height with the thing_ and –

Damn, but that’s one fine looking cock, he totally knew it. Just as thick and meaty as he might have conjured up in a couple of guilty fantasies or two – or ten. Just as tempting to tug on and fiddle with and, if Thor were to agree, maybe even get his teeth – gently – into. Although –

This isn’t about that, is it. Thor’s standing, looking not at all abashed about the fact he’s now naked in front of Rocket with his junk hanging out, and there’s just so _much_ of him – and not just his cock – that Rocket’s salivating. He wants to lie Thor down and open him up and investigate _everywhere_ on him. Pluck those hardening nipples, see if that makes him squeal. Stick his fingers up Thor’s ass, get his tongue on the head of that dick, feel it finish hardening in his mouth until his jaw burns with the stretch –

“Get that thing out of my face,” Rocket huffs, because he’s nothing if not a fucking self-sabotaging idiot, and zaps Thor with the gadget – weakest setting – right at the place where the base of the guy’s shaft meets his balls.

“Oh – oh –” Thor sits down with a plop, ass squeaking on the mattress, face abruptly going very red. He also gets about fifty percent harder, which is – “Again.” His voice is fervent. “Rocket. _Please_.”

“O-kay,” So the big guy pulled the ‘name’ card. Rocket’s done for. He also puts his free hand lightly against the centre of Thor’s chest, just to feel how fast the guy’s heart is going – which is very – and uses that slight touch to nudge him into lying down, “Why don’t you just – give me some more room to work with, huh?”

It’s perhaps the best fucking thing he’s ever done, guiding Thor into sprawling out on his back on Rocket’s narrow bunk, knees up and legs falling open to make a place where Rocket can hop up and perch between.

Thor should look ridiculous, such a big guy crammed into a space like that. But his gaze is so hot and heavy on Rocket’s and he leans back so easily, and Rocket just wants to lick him all over until he pleads.

He also really, really wants to zap Thor’s dick again. So he positions himself on the mattress, right where he can see Thor’s balls hitching up as he gets the gadget lined up with the head of the man’s dick, and –

Damn, there’s his asshole. Fuck, but Rocket bets he could shove his whole hand in there. Bets Thor would take it beautifully too.

Fuck but he wants to do that.

“Here,” His voice comes out hushed, softer than he intends, and he drops a little shock to the shiny wet head of Thor’s cock like a kiss.

“Hah!” Thor’s muscles tense _awesomely_ ; his torso curls partly up off the bed, “Rocket – oh –”

_You can say my name like that any time,_ Rocket doesn’t say. He turns up the intensity, gets Thor again – on the sensitive vein this time, making the guy writhe a bit – and then runs the gadget, still on, down the length of his shaft.

“Hah – _Norns_ – sweet rabbit, don’t stop,” Those massive hands are fisting Rocket’s crumpled sheets in no time at all.

“Ain’t going to,” Rocket has no intention of stopping – he shocks Thor’s balls, snickering a little at his pleased yelp, then his cock again, then each of his thighs and behind his knees. Drinking in the way the man tenses and relaxes, tenses and relaxes, belly quivering seemingly involuntarily, cock bobbing about as if trying to regain his attention.

“Please, please,” Thor is practically tossing his head from side to side on Rocket’s thin pillow when Rocket gets him low under his balls, up against the man’s taint, with a low-intensity zap he dials up and then down again, repeating it until a sound builds in the big guy’s throat much like a sob. His dick’s longer than Rocket’s fucking forearm, swollen so hot and hard and leaking all over Thor’s stomach, red as anything, and Rocket can’t help it, doesn’t have permission and has no excuse for it but does it regardless –

Reaching out, he runs the sharp tip of one claw very gently up the underside of Thor’s cock from base to the trembling slit at the head, right as he zaps Thor on the balls like a caress, and Thor almost catapults up and over on top of him, he shouts and spasms and comes so hard.

The resulting spray of spunk everywhere is impressive – some of it even ends up in Thor’s hair. Rocket’s as frankly hard put not to laugh as he is not to come in his pants.

“That –” Thor’s both as breathless and speechless as Rocket’s ever seen him as the guy collapses back down on the bunk, “Sweet rabbit, _Rocket_ , that –”

“That good, huh?” Rocket supplies, even if he’s sort of wondering if he’s going to get told off for that little stunt at the end.

Instead one of those massive hands lands on his hip.

“Truly it was,” Thor says plainly, face as red as his softening cock, and his thumb traces a circle that makes Rocket whine before he has any chance of biting back the sound.

“Great, whatever,” Breaking eye contact, he just about manages to choke out.

“I cannot help but notice your predicament,” Thor brims with sincerity, “Will you allow me to offer what aid I can?”

“Not going to stop you,” How can Rocket say no to _that_? And more importantly, _why_ would he fucking say no to it? He might be an asshole to most of everyone including himself a lot of the time, but he’s not some sort of _martyr_.

He can hardly think for the fact Thor’s thumb is about one fucking inch away from his pleading dick.

“Thank you, my friend,” Thor’s smile is one of those quieter, unexpected ones, the kind that takes Rocket off guard the few times he’s seen it, and – there’s no denying it – he’s only really seen it offered to him. Never been able to keep looking at it for long; it makes him want to snarl and snap in defence, because he wants this guy _so fucking much_ and it makes him think that possibly, just possibly Thor might for some insane reason want him back –

The way Thor licks his lips as he unzips Rocket’s flight suit and draws Rocket up onto his chest so he can dip his head and take Rocket’s cock into his mouth just like that is –

Is –

“Fucking _don’t thank me for this_ , you fucking – fucking – oh – _hahhh_ ,” Rocket’s too busy grabbing the guy’s hair at the first enthusiastic suck to do anything like listen to the nonsense he’s spouting or finish that thought, which is perhaps for the best really, although –

Although Thor doesn’t seem at all put out by the fact Rocket comes in about _thirty fucking seconds_ of it, which would be mortifying except for the fact the big guy then draws him gently down and starts fucking snuggling into Rocket’s fucking face, which is –

Which is –

Oh. It’s a kiss.

“ _Thor_ ,” Rocket’s mouth isn’t built for kissing and he doesn’t intend to say Thor’s name at all, but he’s boneless and brainless enough from coming that he’s not about to move up off Thor’s chest for a long time, and protesting seems hardly worth it –

Nevermind the fact that he doesn’t _want_ to protest.

Anyway, he’s got no idea where he dropped the gadget or when. But Thor’s still kissing him and he supposes he might as well lick him back – in truth he damn well _revels_ in licking the guy back, and –

And more likely it’s just the afterglow, but maybe there _is_ something to the possibility that Thor might just want him back. You know, guy’s always been a bit of an oddball like that.

Rocket’s going to fucking make the most out of zapping the hell out of him anytime he wants it again, either way.


End file.
